


Locking Up

by thecolfs (jaise)



Category: Glee
Genre: Coach!Kurt, M/M, Mild D/s, Shower Sex, blowjob, cheerio!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaise/pseuds/thecolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is a coach while Person B is the student who gets caught jerking off in the locker room moaning Person A's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locking Up

Blaine tossed a wave over his shoulder as the last remaining cheerio left the locker room. Finally alone, he stripped down to nothing and grabbed his towel. He always waited to shower when he was alone, it was the only real privacy he ever got.

Today in particular, he needed the time to think- or, you know, more than think. Once the water was a comfortable temperature, Blaine stepped under the spray and wrapped a hand around his half hard cock and sighed. He didn’t bother to close the curtain of the stall, no one was going to walk in- everyone was gone for the day and he was too desperate for release to be modest.

Coach Sylvester had gone into labor over the weekend and one of her former star pupils had taken over her job while she was on maternity leave. Kurt Hummel, the most incredibly gorgeous man Blaine had ever laid eyes on. Practice had been torture all week, watching Kurt show off all kinds of routines that put him in more than one compromising position.

Needless to say, Blaine was beyond grateful that he had time to jerk off today.

Coach Hummel asked him to help with a demonstration, only to use him as a hands on model of rights and wrongs. Blaine had thanked whatever force controlled the universe that he was in excellent shape, as he would’ve been sore beyond belief with all the different positions Kurt had put him in.

Still, it meant Coach Hummel had felt him up for a good half an hour, which- yeah, he had a full blown erection now just thinking about it. Luckily he’d kept himself in check during practice.

Now, though… now he was free to let loose and imagine Coach Hummel’s hands on him for more than just educational reasons.

He traced a dripping hand up his chest and toyed at his nipple, imagining it wasn’t his hand. He sucked in a sharp breath when the water soothed over his sensitive skin, trailing down his overheated body and pooling at his feet.

“God, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whimpered as he refocused on his throbbing cock. His grip was loose and lazy, but it still felt incredible to have some kind of relief after such a long and tense practice.

He imagined that Coach Hummel was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning down to whisper words of encouragement in his ear. Blaine tightened his hold on himself and moved his hand a bit faster, getting more and more desperate as the minutes ticked by.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out and leaned back against the cool tile, hissing at the contrasting temperature. He quickened his pace, rocking his hips into his fist and abandoning any attempts to keep himself quiet. His moans echoed off the walls of the locker room, surrounding him in the faint sound of water slapping tile, slick skin over an even slicker erection, and his own desperate panting. “Kurt, _please_ ,” he begged no one.

“Um.”

Blaine nearly slipped in his haste to cover himself up, his face already burning with humiliation.

“I’d ask what you’re doing, but I think the answer is fairly obvious,” Coach Hummel looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. Blaine felt his face flush even darker and he tugged on the shower curtain in an attempt to hide himself.

“I’m so sorry, I-”

“Oh, no,” Coach Hummel interrupted him with a wave of his hand. “I’m not mad, you’re a teenage boy. You have needs, I get that. I just have one question.”

“Oh God,” Blaine covered his face with one hand, still partially hidden behind the shower curtain.

“Was that _my_ name you were just moaning?”

“Of- of course not, sir,” Blaine peaked through his fingers to find Kurt trying not to grin at him.

“Really?” He took a step closer, leaning entirely onto the wall opposite Blaine. “Because I’m technically not a teacher here, so there’s no rules against me… helping you out.”

“What?”

“If you want, of course,” Coach Hummel told him, straightening up. “Otherwise I can walk out and let you finish on your own.”

Blaine considered him for a moment before stepping out from behind the curtain, a thrill going down his spine when Kurt’s eyes immediately moved to take him in. His knees went  weak when he saw how hungry Coach Hummel’s gaze was; his cock throbbed under the hand that had instinctively dropped to shield himself.

“You did well during practice today,” Kurt told him conversationally as he stripped himself of his somehow still flattering track suit. “I was impressed.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Mmm, I like that,” he said, stepping out of his pants and kicking them out of the way. “‘Sir’.”

He stepped forward and connected their lips, gentle until Blaine opened up underneath him. Kurt licked into his mouth and it was like flicking a switch: Blaine practically melted under his touch, arching his back to press himself closer and shivering under the now lukewarm spray of the shower.

Kurt pulled back to press a trail of open-mouth kisses down the side of Blaine’s neck as he sank to his knees in front of him.

Blaine felt his breath leave his lungs as he slumped back against the tiles to watch as Kurt stroked over his hard cock. He was about to let out a moan when Kurt took him into his mouth and sucked for all he was worth.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasped, his hands shooting down to curl into Coach Hummel’s expertly styled hair. He bobbed up and down for a moment before pulling off to trace his tongue down the thick, pulsing vein on the side of his cock, sending shivers down Blaine’s spine. Heat pooled in his stomach as Kurt made his way back to the head of his dick.

“ _God_ ,” he gasped when Coach Hummel simply lapped at the precum dribbling out of the slit. “Sir, _please_ -”

Kurt didn’t seem too put out as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lazily, staring up at Blaine with wide eyes and jerking the rest of him with his hand in half hearted strokes. Blaine’s groan turned into a soundless shriek when Kurt hummed over his dick, the vibrations causing the heat in his stomach to turn to fire.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered as Coach Hummel continued bobbing up and down. The wet heat around his cock was sending him speeding toward the edge and he tried to warn Kurt that he was getting close.

Rather than pulling off, his coach only moved faster. Blaine grunted as he went barreling into his orgasm, shooting his cum down Kurt’s willing throat and panting when he swallowed around him. Finally, the sensitivity became too much and he pulled his hips back toward the wall.

“Holy shit,” Blaine breathed as he waited for his heart rate to slow back to a normal pace.

“Mmm,” Kurt licked his lips and rose to his feet, suddenly seeming much taller than before. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, allowing the younger boy to taste himself.

They pulled apart after a moment and Blaine reached down to palm at Kurt’s erection, only to have his hand swatted away.

“This time was about you,” Coach Hummel told him. “You’ve got to earn the right to touch me.”

Kurt backed out of the shower stall and collected his discarded clothes. Blaine watched with wide eyes as his coach bent over, his ass shamelessly on display. Once he was dressed, Kurt turned back around and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek before making his way to the door, grinning when he noticed Blaine’s gaze still pointedly glued to his ass.

“Maybe next time, cutie,” Kurt winked back at him. “See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just wrote smut twice within 24 hours. I think that deserves some commentary tbh.


End file.
